Ninja of The Underworld
by David Archangel
Summary: self insert. What if I was the son of Hades. what if I was born in the elemental nations. well this is my story of greatness, the story of how gained a title like my father. better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja of the underworld**

hey guys glad to be back with a new story.

**Summary: another self-insert. What if I was the son Hades and I was born in the elemental nations. What if I was in the same orphanage as naruto. Whats the worse that could happen. Will later go to the percy jackson world.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or percy jackson and the olympians.**

Hey my name is David. For as long as I can remember I've been different from other kids. I dont know when it started or why but it did, but it did. You may be wondering what _IT_ is well I'll tell you. See I have some strange abilities one of them is the ability to control the metals from the earth, another is the ability to control the earth itself with just a thought, I can also conjure these weird green flames they seem to be hotter than normal flames but they dont hurt me, then my scariest ability is my control over darkness and yes I mean darkness not shadows like that one clan.

Thats all I am going to say for now after all I dont want to run off another potential friend. I will tell you more eventually if you stick around.

**Konoha Orphanage **

So here I was walking past the konoha orphanage when I saw the matron kick out a blonde kid about a year younger than myself. As soon as the kid hit the ground a mob started forming, oh I remember now thats the kid with the demon sealed in him. I dont know how I knew that but I did and my theory was only proven correct by the villagers, speaking of which they had began their yearly fox hunt.

I decided that this year I was going to help the poor kid, and with that thought I sunk into the shadows and started following the crowd.

It was a few hours later that the kid finally started to wear out, I was thoroughly shocked that a mere child could lead a mob of grown men and women around the whole village for hours at a time. I really this kid was some kinda stamina freak. I could only imagine what would happen if he put that near endless drive to something constructive. Crap they were cornering him.

**In a random alley**

Just as the crowd was closing in on him I formed from the darkness in front of him. I turned to face the crowd, I was using a technique I discovered on accident when I was kicked out the orphanage and searching through the forests for somewhere to live.

"**You shall stop this madness now or I will destroy you all.**" I said in a way I thought would scare them.

"Who are you? Why are you protecting the demon?" were some of the questions being thrown at me.

"**I am the one who will end you if one more hostile step is taken in this direction.**" was awesome response, on the inside I was patting myself on the back for my awesomeness.

"Wait its the freak." at this statement there was a series comments being made until one was called out that made everyone agree.

"He's a demon too!" yelled a villager

"Kill him" said someone else

Soon the whole crowd was calling for my death as well. Shame that I was going to make good on my threat but not without leaving a few survivors to spread my message. I mean I figured why be known as a mere demon when you could be something much cooler.

"**How dare you mortals confuse me with a mere demon.**" this got there attention and even made few nervous.

"**I am something much more. I am the new lord of the underworld and this demon is now my subordinate.**" I told them some were scared but others just scoffed at my claim.

"Yeah right you're just trying to scare us off to save your kin demon." this statement gave them back their courage.

"**Do the rest of you mortals agree with this accusation.**" I asked

They all nodded and started moving towards us.

"**Then allow me to alleviate you of your suspicions.**" and with that I brought forth my green flames.

The villagers saw this and started to get nervous but they continued regardless.

I saw they wouldnt stop so I set the flames of my judgement upon them. The flames razed the flesh from their bones their screams were loud and agonised. I just stared at it without any remorse, because in honesty I didnt feel anything from it.

These thoughts were cut off when I saw the skeletons of my victims get back up and start attacking other members of the crowd. When this occurred some the survivors of my inital attack got away. I was subconciously pleased that my plan had succeeded, I noticed that the victims of the skeletons soon had there flesh removed and started rising up and grouped together in a troop formation with one in front.

I was pretty creeped out that they didnt go away. I finshed those thoughts when they all turned towards me and kneeled, I mused to myself how I'm the coolest guy to ever exist. I wondered if the skeletons would be under my control.

"Umm .. hi" was my lame response

The skeletons got up and waved to me.

"Do I like you know control you guys?" I asked them

Then to answer my question the skeleton that seemed to be in charge nodded to me. I couldnt control the smile that broke out on my face, all the things I could do with my own army of skeletons, the possibilities were near endless. Anyways back to the situation at hand.

"Can you guys like dismiss yourselves for now and come back when I call you later?" I asked urgently.

The skeletons saluted me and sunk into the ground. Just in time too because I felt a disturbance in the shadows.

Out of nowhere a old man appeared in a swirl of leaves. He immediately looked around for danger then he saw me and my new subordinate. He rushed to us and grabbed me and the kid and next thing I know we're in an office of some sort of office.

**Hokage's office**

I turned around only to see the old man putting my subordinate on the couch in the corner. After that he went and sat behind his desk and offered me a seat.

"Would like to have a seat my child" offered the old man

"Thanks oji-san." I said

"Your welcome. If you dont mind I would like ask you some questions about what you saw in that alley." said the old man in a kind voice with an underlying tone that told me no wasn't an option.

"I dont mind, when I got there this crowd people were attacking that kid there. Well I've seen this happen to him before so I decided that I was going to help him this time." I said with a voice full satisfaction

The old man didnt miss my tone of satisfaction.

"There were people screaming about the new lord of hell saving the demon and making it his subordinate. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" asked the old man with suspicion

"Oh those idiots I said underworld not hell, geez you'd figure they would remember that, but to answer your question the new lord of the _**underworld**_ would be me and my new subordinate is right there." I said pointing to the couch

The kindness the man seemed to poor from his very being disappeared

"Boy what did you do. Answer me now." he said with cold voice

I wasn't scared, nervous yes but not scared, the darkness was way scarier than this old man and I controlled it. So why be afraid.

"I cast my flames upon them and protected my subordinate, and I proclaimed myself the new lord of the underworld with him as my demonic servant." I said with a neutral tone

After I had explained what I had done his kind aura came back

"Then thank you for what you've done, but you do know that he is not a demon right? Also what are these flames?" he asked

"I know but he has one in him and thats the next best thing, and these are my flames." I said before I flexed my green flames.

I noticed the old man tense then sigh

"How did you know, and what is it going to take to keep you from telling him?" he had asked thinking that as a kid I would want something stupid

"What could you possibly give me to keep mefrom telling my minion about what he possesses?" I asked and man was I glad I asked

"My boy do you not recognize your own kage? I have quite a bit to offer." the newly recognized kage said.

"You are the hokage?" I asked

"Yes, I am hiruzen sarutobi the third hokage" hiruzen said with pride

Well if this was the case I would have to milk this for everything it was worth, but what could I want? I definately wanted to be stronger and the best a way to do that would be to become a ninja, but should I ask for ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu. There was just too many choices but then I figured since I couldnt choose one, why not pick all. Then right as I was about to ask I remembered an art that was feared everywhere the lost art of fuuinjutsu.

"I can ask for anything I want?" I asked with devious voice

"If its within my power then yes" hiruzen answered cautiously

"Then I would like you to give me three large sealing scrolls filled ninjutsu of the water, lightning, and wind elements, a taijutsu scroll containing a powerful style, a medium sized sealing scroll containing genjutsu, two of the strongest kenjutsu scrolls you can find, and finally I would like to have a scroll filled with all the fuuinjutsu knowledge in the village." I asked with a calculating look.

"I'm afraid I cant agree to that. I cant give you that much information if someone found out not only would seem like favoritism the techniques I would give you would be too much of an advantage over the other children." said hiruzen

"This knowledge isn't just for me it's for him too. Also what if I gave some information vital to the villages survival? Then it would be considered payment." I said with a look of mischievousness

"What is it that threatens my villages safety." said hiruzen in a commanding tone

"Oh its just something I heard three days ago snooping through the uchiha district. I overheard some uchiha planning a coup d'etat against the village." I said in a tone of seriousness

"Then I suppose I could give you the information for doing the village a service and maybe something extra. How would you like join the shinobi academy?"

"Yes, I would like to join the academy. Also sign up the kid after all if he is going to be my minion he is going to have to be strong." I said with a smile

**And done**

hey guys tell me what you think leave lots of reviews

guys go to we the and go to the petition search and look for the sopa bill see what it does is stops all fan art fanfiction and anything fanmade so go and sign the petition to stop the sopa bill


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja of the Underworld

hey guys havent gotten as many reviews as I would like so I may quit this but I will give it a few more chapters before that happens.

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or percy jackson

5 Years later

Academy

I couldnt believe it had been five years already graduation was today. Icouldnt help but think back on the past I remember narutos reaction to finding out he was my minion.

Flashback

"Sign the kid up too. After all cant have a weak minion." I said with a smile

"Do you know his name?" hiruzen asked with a sweat drop

"Nope" I said with a ignorant smile

"His name is naruto, and I will sign him up only if that is what he chooses." said hiruzen

Just as that was said naruto woke up.

I walked over to him and explained the situation. To say he was shocked was and understatement. When I told him that since I saved him he was now my minion he was teary eyed and thanked me profusely and swore his loyalty to me.

Then I exlained to him that I needed only strong minions to serve me. Needless to say when he heard the offer of joining the ninja academy he immediately joined.

flashback end

I saw to it that that naruto understood to hide his true abilities. I was glad that I saved him that day, because he had become a great minion and powerful in his own right.

Speaking of him here he came head band around is head. He sat to my right looked towards me for my approval I simply noddedand naruto let a small smile on his face.

I was called up for my test. I walked in and failed then went back out and sat down. When I did naruto gave me a look of confusion.

I just signaled for later. With that naruto nodded and let it be.

When tlhe academy ended me and naruto were walking home until mizuki cut us off.

"Hey naruto would mind leaving letting me talk with david alone for few minutes" mizuki asked

naruto simply nodded and left

"So david I was wondering if you would like to take the make up test. If you accept all you have to do is steal the sacred scroll and meet me at this spot at this time." mizuki said in a kind tone

"Sure mizuki-sensei"

With that we went our seperate ways.

Forest clearing 4 hours before meeting time

I couldnt help but laugh at mizukis idiocy. I mean really he gave the perfect opportunity to copy the scroll of sealing and get away with it. How could he not see through my act Iwasnt eventryingto decieve him.

With those thoughts cast to the side I began the process of copying the scroll.

It wasnt until later when it was almosst time to meet that I finished. It wasridiculous that a scroll was that long.

My thoughts were interrupted by iruka bursting into the clearing and going on a rant about how could I steal the sacred scroll, but then he was interrupted by mizuki throwing a fuma shuriken at him. Then he assumed I was tricked by mizuki and they started talking to each other. I got tired ofit and sent an iron spike at him from behind and incapacitated him thats when the anbu showed up and escorted me to the hokages office.

Hokages office

We arrived at the hokages office where iruka told the hokage was innocent, that I had been tricked by mizuki. A shame the old man didnt buy it for a second, he sent iruka out and started lecturing me about the effects ofmy actions, too bad I zoned out until he asked me something.

"David why would you steal the scroll when you knew it was a trick" hiruzen asked in a tired voice

"To show I have the necessary skills for a higher promotion." I told him in a casual way

"David why didnt you just come to me if that was the case I am more than willing to give you a higher promotion."said hiruzen

"I didnt know I could do that" was my deadpan reply

"Well now you do," said hiruzen

"Then may I have a higher promotion." I asked

"I suppose so david since you show the necessary skills, but if this happens again promise you'll tell me."hiruzen told me

"I promise" I said with some sincerity

"Then by the power invested in me and my right as a kage, I here by promote you to the position of tokubetsu chunin." Hiruzen proclaimed happily

"Thank you old man, but if you dont mind could you keep me and naruto on a team." I asked

"I had plannedon doing that anyways" hiruzen said tossing me custom head band

I examined it and was impressed. The thing was made out of black metal with the for underworld on it in red over the konoha symbol.

I thanked him and melded with the shadows to leave.

The next morning I went and sat in my usual spot with my headband and my new tokubetsu chunin vest that was delivered this morning. Nobody seemed to notice except for that hyuuga girl but she didnt say anything. Naruto arrived soon after and congratulated me on my promotion and soon went on about how magnificent I was and how he was honored to serve such a brilliant person.

Everyone ignored him because this had become a common occurrence. Soon iruka arrived and started calling out teams.

Team7 will be David, Sai, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jounin sensei will be Anko mitarashi

I just couldn't believe my luck I just got another potential minion and even better I got the possible sensei ever.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a ball crashing through the window.

"Team 7 with me" said who I assumed to be anko

We followed her until we were standing in front of a giant forest with a fence surrounding it.

"Hello gaki's I am your sensei and lucky for you I want a genin team so we won't be having a test for your teamwork but instead to make sure you develope teamwork you will be dropped in the middle of the forest behind me and left to survive." anko said with a sadistic smile

"Oh it seems we've lucked out naruto eh" I said

"Yes milord, but its been awhile since we have trained here much could have changed" naruto said

"Naruto trust me when I say things like this are like learning to throw a kunai once you've done it you never forget how, so we have already been through this forest so we shouldn't have any problems" I told him

"Yes milord, I never meant to question you. It's just that our sensei may have put up some traps" naruto said quickly

"Of course she put traps in the forest, do not take my confidence for ignorance" I told him a little to coldly

"No I would never after all you have done for me" said naruto quickly

While this was going on the other two were watching, one with discomfort the other with curiosity.

"Why do you call him lord" asked sai

"Yes, please enlighten us" said anko with a scowl on her face

"It is not my place to say right now, but I will tell you after this test" said naruto

"Naruto just tell them so we can leave already" I told him boredly

"As you command, it all happened on one of my beatings at the beginning after being struck in the head I was blacking out when I saw my lord appear, but after that I blacked out. When I awoke I was in hokage-jiji's office and my lord explained that he had just proclaimed himself the new lord of the underworld and I his demonic subordinate. After that he trained me, taught me, fed me, clothed me, and housed me, but most importantly he set me free" said naruto as if worshipping a god.

"Wait how did he set you free"asked sai

"He set me free of the peoples hatred, he gave back emotions I had long since locked away" said naruto

"David could you do this for someone else" sai asked with urgency

"I could, but no one can have two lords" I told him

"Enough, why are you making him follow you like that" demanded anko

"I'm not, I wanted him to call me aniki or oyabun. He insisted that since I made myself the lord of the underworld he would refer to me as such, I am not making him do anything except when I send him on errands" I told her a little viciously

Naruto feeling my anger immediately pulled to my side ready to do battle if it was needed, but what surprised me most was sai pulling to my other side.

"I am ready to serve milord" sai said with loyalty only naruto could match

"Alright sai I will remove the hold your previous lord has over you after we deal with this. You see mitarashi-san I am nothing like a certain snake, but you jumping to conclusions has made me question your ability to assess situations. While you sit there going over what I just said MY team will be going into that forest. Get us when its been long enough." I said coldly

"Wait, you don't have to go. You proved yourself a team so to celebrate dinner is on me" anko said with a smile

"If we're not going in there then I'm going home. Goodbye mitarashi-san" I said as I walked away

"Milord wait for me" said naruto

"I will be coming along as well david-sama" said sai

Just like that we were gone and anko was left in front of the forest alone.

In the underworld

Now make no mistake this is not the actual underworld. This is just an area of the red light district that david conquered with his ninja skills and skeletons, and using narutos knowledge of the working of the local gangs. Now despite the name it was a very nice place it had many services to offer and made up good amount of the villages income.

After david had taken over the place had become one of the best parts of the village, by using his power over the earth and its minerals and metals he got enough money flowing through the area to make renovations and repair everything. This made him in charge of perhaps the wealthiest part of the village.

Now here we are with our young lord and his entourage at his estate.

"Naruto prepare the sealing room" I ordered

"Right away" said naruto

"Sai go with him" I told him

I sat there for a few seconds thinking of how I could use sai to my advantage. I knew he still reported to danzo and was sent to spy on me, but with him on my side... I could get hold of jounin level scrolls and techniques.

Lady luck smiles upon me once again.

In the sealing room

"Will he really be able to help me get my emotions back" asked sas

"Of course, my lord can do anything if he decides to I'm the only one to have seen his true power, and I have to say that he could easily fight a jounin at his current level" said naruto

"What will he ask of me when this is done" asked sigh

"He will only have you do whats within your abilities and if you get in trouble he will step in and eliminate what ever the threat was" naruto said

"I wonder demon you will be" said naruto

"What do you mean demon" said sai cautiously

"Not actual demons but a name sake. Like he calls loyal demon hound" explained naruto

"Naruto is everything ready" I asked

"Yes" said naruto

"Alright sai show me show me the seal" I said

Sai showed me the seal and when I saw it I was utterly disappointed. The thing was a piece of crap. This thing started making me doubt how great the techniques root had were.

I simply put chakra into two of my fingers and touched the thing fell apart, pathetic.

"There you are free my master of beasts" I said as I ruffled sai's hair..

Sai couldn't explain what she was feeling right now, but she knew she mad ethe the right choice to get her emotions back.

"Now my boy I need you to do something for me" I said

"My lord I am not a boy. I am a woman I just acted like a boy for my missions in root" said saia

"Well then what should I call you" I asked

She blushed.

"My name is saia and you may call me what ever you want my lord" saia said

I blushed considerably and thought "damnit"

"Well then I want you to go to roots library and getme all the scrolls you find on poison ninjutsu, and anything you can find on the rinnegan and sage of six paths." I said before I walked up to her.

"Think you can handle that darling" I said huskily into her ear

"Yes david-sama" saia said and went to leave but I grabbed her hand and gave her an emergency seal.

"Use this if you get in trouble" I said

With that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja of the Underworld

Ninja of the Underworld

hey guys havent gotten as many reviews as I would like so I may quit this but I will give it a few more chapters before that happens.

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or percy jackson

3 months later

Its been three months since saia had declared her loyalty to me and it couldnt have been a better arrangement.

After all danzo was more than willing to let naruto gain all the power he would need to protect the village.

I had learned everything saia had brought to a master level, but without a doubt the best thing she brought me was the chakra expansion technique.

This technique can be done two ways.

One have someonewith very large chakra reserves forcefully expand your chakra network, or you can flow your chakra at hig speeds to increase the size and density of your chakra network.

I naturally had both ways done, but I did tweak it a little bit.

I had naruto join hands with me and then I had him start flowing his chakra through my network at high speeds to give me an evenbigger boost.

The best part of my tweaking that I didn't take into account was naruto's chakra being heavily polluted with yokai, this having the unseen factor of eventually giving me even thicker and denser chakra pathways once you got past the corroding effect but that stopped after awhile.

Things with anko-sensei had gotten a little bit better, like now I could actually tolerate being around her.

That was the progress made duringthe last few months.

Current time

Anko had called us for an emergency meeting but never said what for.

Naturally I figured it was a mission but I could never know for sure.

It was once those thoughts were done that anko appeared in a body flicker.

"Okay team we are going on a mission to back up kakashi and his team on their C-ranked mission turned A-rank. Are there any questions" anko asked

"Lets just get this over with" I said in a bored tone.

Anko deflated slightly at that but didnt make it too noticeable.

"Right then, team move out" and with that we were on our way to wave

Wave

Wave was a relatively short distance if you moved at shinobi pace.

We arrived in town and frankly I was disappointed in what I saw.

There were orpphans begging on almost every corner and homeless dead and alive laying in the streets.

"I have decided I will shall make the cause of this cuffer in eternal torment" I said casually

"Would you liike me to begin scouting for intelligence on the where abouts of the cause, Milord" said naruto with his eyes partially bleeding red

"Hold off for now, first we mustmeet with team seven and get information on the situation. After that you will create some shadow clones and put them under a henge as a traveling caravan of beautiful women" I said charismatically

Anko was just standing there a little depressed at being forgotten by her genin team,... again.

"You know Im supposed to be the leader of this team right" anko asked

"Yes but personally I think I have more sway over this team than you do" I replied without hesitation

Anko just deflated again.

"Okay now team lets find team sixes current where abouts, then report back here. Understood" I said in a commanding tone

"Hai taisho" naruto and saia said in unison

"Now what to do in the mean time" I said to myself as I started walking towards the direction of one of gatos bases

Inside gatos base

Upon entering gato's base I found that it was just a place for his hired thugs to live, but like I always say everything is an opportunity.

I slowly snuck around and using the shinda rin'negan I started collecting information by using the perfect chakra control aspect of the rin'negan to use the temple of nirvana jjutsu to put all the thugs to sleep then I started using the ability of the juman path to get the information I needed while getting rid of the trash.

It didnt take long before I had gained the intel I needed, but there was still so many thugs left.

I thought about what I should do, then I figured hey why not try using the magnetic release.

It was perhaps one of the most useful piece of information that root had, it was useful because it turns out that the magnetic release wasnta kekkei genkai it was a clan technique that was heavily guarded by suna.

What it required to do the the techinque was a high earth affinity and an even higher lightning affinity. Lucky for me I had an affintity for all the elements.

Concentrating while trying to be as silent as possible I started letting iron sand pour from storage seals I had tattooed on my body.

When I felt I had enough I startedto spin the cloud of iron sand in a tornado like fashion but at the same time I was slowly spreading the grains out individually.

Once I thought the iron sand had picked up enough speed I dispersed it and let it shred what ever thugs remained in the building.

Of course something had to go wrong though.

As it turns out the iron sand had worn down the support beams and made them thin to support the roof.

I was okay though thanks to my mastery over the hiding like a mole technique.

Twenty minutes later

It took me awhile after the slaughter of the thugs to find the place where I was supposed to meet the rest of the team, but eventually I got there.

When I reached the team I went to business mode.

"Report" I said

"Hai taisho, it seems that team seven are currently on the outskirts of town staying with their charge" reported saia

"Also milord, it seems that Zabuza the demon of the mist is here and working for gato, and he has also put sharingan kakashi out of commission" naruto reported also.

"This is excellent news, I have been looking for a good sword but it appears to have found me" I said in a mildly sadistic tone

"Milord would you like me to work on retrieving the blade" naruto offered

"No, that will not be necessary because I have a feeling that Zabuza will be back for a rematch against kakashi.

"Now lead us to team seven's location"I said and like that we were on our way to the bridge builders house.

Later that evening

It turns out that the bridge builder's house was further away than first thought.

We got to the home by the time the sun had started setting, and personally I was getting kind of chilly but back on point.

We had arrived and knocked on the door, we heard someone scurrying to the door.

When it opened we came face to face with a woman that looked to be in her early to mid thirties.

I decided to takecharge of the situation.

"Hello we are the back up squad for the bridge builder's escort team, is this their current place of residence" I asked in businuss mode

"Hai, they are here if you need to, you can speak wtih their sensei. He is inside his room recovering" the woman said

"Thank you, anko-sensei go and speak with hatake and see what all we are up against, naruto go out and gather as much game as you can find, finally saia run reconaissance at these coordinates" I ordered with two of the people running off to follow my orders

"Anko-sensei, why arent you going to speak with hatake" I asked confused

"Because I dont want to" she said simply

"You are being ridiculous, but it doesnt matter I have all the information I need on the situation at the moment but I do have a question where are hatake's brats" I asked to the woman

"One of them was killed in the encounter with that enemy ninja, the other two are training" the woman said

"This is agreeable for now" I said before I just sat down

Few hours later

It was a few hours later that saia and naruto returned.

I was rather happy with what saia had found,she had obtained the current location of zabuza and his band of misfits.

I contemplated the idea of going to their hideout and finshing them off and acquiring my blade, but I decided that could wait til later.

Naruto had done very well at his assigned task, he had brought back many large animals to eat and quite a few with some nice pelts.

"I see you have both done your assigned jobs even better than expected so I will properly reward you when you decide what you want" I said in a proud tone

"It was nothing milord, but I would like to rent some movies" naruto said happily

"Very well, what about you saia" I asked actually quite curious at what the girl would ask.

"I will tell you later David-sama" she said before moving to the kitchen to help tsunami cook.

It was a few minutes later that kakashi's remaining students arrived,

One of them was the villages golden girl? sasuke uchiha

The other just some civilian playing ninja.

"Sasuke since when are you a female" I couldnt help but ask

"Since forever baka and its sasuki" she said with a pout

"What ever" I said before I went to lay down

"Hey what about me" asked the first generation ninja

"What about you" was all I said before I walked outside the house and started going through handsigns.

When I finshed I slammed my hands onto the ground causing a average size shelter to rise outof the ground.

I entered immediately and began setting my things up.

About thirty minutes later naruto came to the door of my makeshift shelter and informed me that dinner was ready.

I went inside the house for dinner and ate without speaking to anyone, atleast that was until this kid started talking trash.

"What do you people know of pain and suffering you have probably never had a hard day in your life" the kid said

I slowly rose from my seat.

"Kid just shut up. You don't know what your talking about." I said before I pointed at naruto

"You see that boy right there, he was beaten every day of his life until I claimed him as my minion and put him under my protection" I told him

Then I pointed to sasuki.

"Her, she had to watch as her older brother killed her whole family. you startingto getthe picture yet" I said

Then I pointed at kakashi

"He has had everyone he had everyone he ever cared for ripped away from him by death when he was only 12" I said adding some killing intent

"Now lers go to my sensei, she was one of the most respected prodigies of her generation, taken as an apprentice by the sannin orochimaru, when he later betrayed the village she stayed behind to protect the village, but you know what they didnt care all they saw was her traitorous sensei when they looked at her, now she is treated as scum because o what he did" I said adding more killing intent.

"Now me I have had to fight and steal for everything I have now, why. Well I'll tell you, its all because I could do things that no one else could since I was young. Things that would usually be appreciated for the power they give but no I was seen as the devil incarnate. So dont act like your the only one that has suffered because this world is full of people that have had it worse than you." with that said I left to go and sleep.

"Was all he said true" asked tsunami

"Im surprised he even knew that about us, but yes its true" said kakashi

Makeshift shelter

I was calmed down at this point but was still annoyed.

I was too pumped up to go to sleep now.

I considered going for zabuza and his lackeys now, but reason won over still. It would be foolish not to face him at full power.

I started going through the exercises for meditation to help calm me down, it was working too.

I felt so at peace then I felt a strange energy flowing into me, my body started to turn an ashey white while some parts were starting to turn to stone.

I started panicking and immediately stopped the flow but it was very difficult, my hands had now been turned to stone partially.

I started thinking of a way to reverse what had happened then I remembered an old earth jutsu that I had learned that involved turning some parts of your body to stone to increase defense.

Concentrating on the reversing process of the jutsu but for some reason it was far more difficult then it was the jutsu.

I had just barely turned my hands back to flesh when kakashi and anko bust in.

"What was that energy we felt coming from here" kakashi asked in a dead seriousness

"I dont know, but I felt a strange energy entering my body when I was meditating to calm down" I said silently contemplating what this could mean.

"This sounds like the process for sage training, the ability to take in nature chakra and use it to increase your abilities" anko said showing a bit of her old prodigy self.

Kakashi was a little bit surprised, having thought only those with summons could gather nature chakra.

"Well this is an interesting development" kakashi said in a slightly interested tone.

"Yes, now if you dont mind leave me to my thoughts" was all I said before using a bit of gravity release to send them out of my current dwelling.

Once I was sure they had returned to the house, I started going through reasons why my body had reacted like that to the nature chakra.

I thought back to when I was meditating and noted that when I started to recieve nature chakra I was pulling in alot of it. So it could be a matter of taking in too much at once.

With that thought I decidedto try again except trying to minimize my intake of the nature chakra.

I began and I felt the chakra cometo me faster than it did the first time, preparing for the impending rush of chakra, I closed my self off slightly.

Feeling smaller amounts of the nature chakra flow into me, I concentrated on not releasing the flood gate.

My body started to turn an ashey white again, but this time a dark fog started to roll off of me me but before anymore details could be noted my body started turning to stone again.

I immediately cancelled out the nature chakra flowing into me and focused on purging the remaining sage chakra from my system.

Flowing a little bit of my more demonic chakra to help the process, I mildly noticed that the parts of my body that had become stone started to slowly returned to their original state.

I smiled but I was also disappointed, if what anko had said was true than this would be a great ability to have. I was disappointed because it would be some time before I perfected it.

With those thoughts over I realized that I had become sleepy.

I smiled as I went to bed, thankful I had done something constructive before.

Next morning

The next morning I awoke to a slightly creepy sight.

"Saia" I said in a calm voice

"Yes" she said in her monotone

"Why are you watching me sleep" I asked my annoyance starting to show through.

"I read in this book that it was customary for female minions to wake their lord" she said holding up a manga

"You realize that is for entertainment purposes only right" I asked a little bit concerned

Saia just gave me a blank stare.

"I did not, I will do better next time" she said before leaving

I sighed as I got up and got dressed.

I was soon in the house ready to be briefed on any other information kakashi may have.

I walked into the kitchen and immediately went into business mode.

"Excuse me hatake-san, but I think we should be briefed on the situation and any information you may have on the enemy" I said charismatically

Kakashi looked at me for a second before sighing.

"I dont think your qualified for that genin" he said lazily

"Actually its chunin and I will have you demoted if you dont tell me" I said pissed

Kakashi got offended when I said this and immediately went on attack mode.

"How do you figure that you can get me demoted, you think the hokage will take your word over mine" he asked slightly menacing

"Yes I do. Incase you dint know the hokage values my word highly after certain incidents that have happened, and I have acted in the villages best interest. You on the other hand are riding on your slowly dying respect to get by with your mistakes. So now tell me what I need to know or I will go and elimnate anything I see as a threat now and be done with this mission all together" I said leaking killing intent in high doses.

Kakashi just went wide eyed at the verbal lashing he had just recieved from this chunin.

I waited a few more minutes for himto say something but kakashi said nothing.

"Very well, team seven at point" I said loudly

"Hai taisho" naruto and saia said in unison

"Saia use your experience in subterfuge and sabotage to stall any of gato's plans until hatake pulls his head out of his ass" I said sending saia off.

"Naruto me and you will be heading out to retrieve my new blade, do you disagree with this plan" I asked naruto

"No sir, I am ready to move out when you are" naruto said getting excited

"All right then lets move out" I said before me and naruto were out the door.

Kakashi was left sitting there shocked that a chunin had just robbed his mission out from under him.

"Yeah next time you want to try and talk down to him you may recieve an ass kicking" anko said off to the side

Zabuza's base

Naruto and I had just arrived at zabuza's base and were running surveilance on the place so far Ihad noted four people in the whole base.

Zabuza, a masked person wearing a battle kimono, and if I was not mistaken the demon brothers.

The last three I was confident that naruto was capable of handling.

Zabuza on the other hand was my opponent and I was going to be claiming the kubikiribocho myself.

"Naruto go and take out the demon brothers then go for the masked ninja but be careful I feel that they might have something troublesome up their sleeves" I told naruto before he saluted and left.

I went off to kill my target.

I slowly sunk into the ground and began stalking my prey, poor little demon would never know what hit him.

In the base

Zabuza was too weak to do anything, hell he couldn't even lift his blade.

Thats why when he recieved a iron spike through the throat he didnt even struggle.

"Sorry, you were a great swordsman but Im a ninja before a swordsman." was my words to the dying demon.

Zabuza wasn't wearing his bandages on his face, so when he cracked a smile and gave me a nod of approval. I was shocked and instantly went on guard but nothing ever happened.

Feeling a little spited I activated the human path of my shinda rin'negan and yanked out his soul.

I was pleased with what I learned, so many techniques and secrets that were previously unknown.

I was brought out of my thought by a blonde blur crashing through the wall.

"You let your guard down" I stated rather than asked

"Yes, but how was I supposed to know that she had a hyoton" naruto shouted at me comically.

"Hyoton huh, lets see how ice stands up to hell fire" I said

Im sorry butthe ass kicking that took place is way beyond rated M so I wont be showing it.

One ridiculous ass kicking later

"Why did you kill zabuza why" was the sad begging of haku

"We were just on opposite sides, it was going to end with him killing us or me killing him. It was just business, nothing personal. That is why I will givce you an option, come with me to konoha where I will give you a new purpose or die here and make zabuza's time on earth a waist." I said kindly

"Why would you give me this opportunity" haku asked suspiciusly

"You were never an enemy ninja, and I would prosper with you by my side" was my simple response.

Haku decided to join me in the end and I couldnt be happier well I could but thats personal.

Bridge builder's house

"Zabuza is no longer an issue, now get your ass in gear hatake" I said before leaving out the door to go and train with my new sword

Thus was my time spent in wave.


End file.
